One Look
by ILoveNeil
Summary: One-shot of Juliet and Sawyer before they become a couple.


_**This is very quick, I know but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Juliet's point of view. Please review... :)**_

I found out James returned my feelings a way that differed from any other relationship I had in the past.

It wasn't by a long, drawn out and overly cliche conversation where we discussed our entire relationship. It wasn't by a sudden, passionate kiss in which I was caught completely offgaurd. It wasn't by a big, romantic gesture that resulted in me leaping into his strong, masculine arms.

No, it was by a simple look--a simple glance in my direction that changed everything.

--

It was Sunday--the day Horace, Amy, James, Jin, Miles, and I had come to spend together each week as a group. The six of us had become increasingly close over our five month stay in Dharmaville and made a point to dedicate at least one day each week to eat dinner together.

However, today Miles and Jin had both come down with the flu and couldn't make it, leaving only James and myself to go over to the Goodspeeds' alone.

"We really gotta go in there?" James complained as we stood outside their door, waiting for them to answer, "I hate comin' here."

"What are you talking about, you love coming here and sucking up to the boss."

"Yeah, but after all the work he's been puttin' on me lately, I don't wanna be anywhere near him. Haven't had a day off in weeks. Fer all I care, H can kiss my--" He stopped short once the door swung open, "Evenin' boss. Good to see ya."

"Why hello Jin, Juliet. Come on in." Horace greeted with a warm smile, gesturing for us to make our way into the dining room. We did as instructed, leaving enough room between Horace and ourselves so that I could discreetly whisper, "Way to stick it to the man, James."

"Shut it, Sandra Dee."

Amy suddenly scampered over as soon as she realized we were inside, giving the both of us a hug and friendly kiss on the cheek, "Hey you two! We have great news--too bad Miles and Jin couldn't make it here to hear it."

"Yeah, they're a bunch a' drama queens. The two of 'em _sneeze _once an' suddenly they think they're half way to death." James explained, causing me to roll my eyes before looking back at Amy and asking curiously, "What's the big news?"

"Horace proposed last night. We're engaged!" Amy beamed, "You two were the first we wanted to tell."

"That's fantastic, Ames." I grinned, overjoyed at the announcement. Horace and Amy had been friends since they were children, and clearly loved one another with all their heart.

"Congrats H. Ya' picked a good one." James said with a nod of approval, then proceeded to give Amy a quick wink.

"I sure did." Horace agreed, "I couldn't ask for anyone better." He paused for a beat, then questioned, "So how's the girl hunt going for _you_, huh, Jim?"

"Still single if that's what you're askin', H." James answered with a shrug, "An' I ain't all that worried 'bout gettin' into no relationship right now."

"It'll happen in time, I'm sure." Amy said warmly, "You just have to meet the right person. And when you do, everything will fall into place."

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed James turn his head to look at me, all the while nodding at Amy's words. I moved my head to see him with a small, satisfyed smile mounted on his face and instinctively smiled back.

_That's when I knew._

"Much as I hate so admit it, tonight wasn't half as bad as I thought it'd be." James confessed later that night, as we walked through the door to the home we shared.

"I _told _you everything would be fine. Horace and Amy are good conversationalists--not to mention, killer cooks."

"Can't argue with that." He nodded, "But I could go for a little dessert."

"_Dessert_?" Was he kidding? He just ate four servings of the finest food Dharma had to offer.

"Yeah, why don't ya make me some o' that famous apple pie of yours?" He prodded, causing me to roll my eyes and state, "James, it's nearing midnight, I'm not about to start baking. But the ingredients are in the pantry, so if you want pie so badly, be my guest and make it yourself."

"Darlin', ya know I ain't no Gordon Ramsay." He stated, "So if you don't make it for me, then guess I'll just starve."

I rolled my eyes. James--overdramatic as always.

"If ya _really _don't wanna cook, then we could always do somethin' else." He shrugged, "We can break out the_Twister _mat or play some cards--an' I'll whoop your ass as always.

"Sounds like fun, but I think I'd rather go to bed."

James waved his hand at me in frustration, "Ah, you ain't no fun."

"Too bad you think that." I said slowly and suggestively, "Because I was going to ask you to join me."

He quickly darted up after hearing my words, licking his lips before drawling out, "On second thought..."

Within seconds, his lips grazed my own, and one of my arms were wrapped around his neck while the other weaved through his thick, blonde hair. He begun to gingerly lift my shirt and pull it over my head while muttering, "You ain't got no clue how long I waited fer this."

A good half hour later, my head lay against his bare chest, moving up and down only to the rhythm of his breathing.

"So..." He breathed out once we both regained composure, "Why'd ya change your mind?"

"About what?" I questioned innocently, although I knew perfectly well what he was speaking of.

_**(Flashback)**_

"I do not like the rain." Jin observed as he stared out the living room window sullenly, "It is de...pressing."

"Hey, it got us all outta work today, so it's fine by me." James argued, to which Miles nodded in agreement. Jin, however, simply shrugged and sighed, saying, "But now it boring."

"We could always play a game." I chirped up, "Any suggestions?"

"Spin the bottle?" Miles asked with a sly smile. I narrowed my eyes and shook my head, giving a firm, "No way in hell."

"Why not? You afraid it might land on LaFleur?" He quipped. James immediately barked out a laugh, correcting, "Sorry to break it to ya' Bruce, but she'd choose me over you anyday."

"Nah, you two fight like cats and dogs. Me and Juliet get along _way _better."

James rolled his eyes, "You never get a chance to fight with her 'cause you ain't never talk to her."

"Hey, I talk to her!" Miles defended, "I'll have you know, I hit on her _twice _yesterday."

"An' I bet she ran fer the damn hills after that." James shot back before swiftly turning towards me and asking gruffly, "Juliet, put him outta his misery here an' tell him you'd sooner date _me _then _him_?"

"Sorry, James, no can do." I answered with a straight face. Did he _honestly _believe that I'd _ever _date him--that I'd want to be with a guy who still clearly loved another woman? That I'd want to be with an arrogant son of a bitch whose every other word is a curse? That I'd actually be attracted to a man who I barely know while my heart was still in recovery mode? No. No way in hell would I ever like James LaFleur.

"Bo-yah! Told ya she liked me best." Miles boasted, giving James a smug smile, "We got chemistry."

"Don't be ludicrous, Miles." I corrected, "I choose neither of you--as in, there is _no _way I'll ever be involved with an overly sarcastic, arrogant guy like the two of you. In fact, if I do, I give you the right to tase me."

_**(End of Flashback)**_

"Go on." James prodded, "When did ya' change your mind--about never datin' a fella' like me?"

Huh. Good question.

When _did _I change my mind? There wasn't really a set date, but after gradually realizing that the man I was forced to share a house with was actually a genuinly good, witty guy with a great sense of humor--and not to mention, undeniably gorgeous--it was almost impossible _not _to fall for him.

But the moment I decided that making a move on him was actually _worth _it and not a terrible terrible mistake? That was easy--it was only a few hours ago. So I answered, "I changed my mind when I saw you look at me."

James tilted his head and raised his eyebrows in confusion, "Wanna be more specific? Not to sound like a stalker or nothin' but I've looked at ya' _millions _a' times."

I smiled and gave a small laugh, deciding against explaining what the hell I meant and instead moving my lips to his for a quick peck.

"You're not going to tase me now, are you?"

"Nah." He laughed, "But I sure as hell can't wait to rub this in Miles' face."


End file.
